Le sens du sacrifice
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thèmes de la gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Loyauté. Ecrire au sujet de quelqu'un qui se sacrifie pour un autre personnage. Lily, quand les circonstances l'exigent, est capable de se sacrifier. Surtout quand il s'agit du bien être de personnes chères à son cœur.


**Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Loyauté**  
 **Ecrire au sujet de quelqu'un qui se sacrifie pour un autre personnage**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter avait un secret. Un secret qu'elle gardait jalousement, qu'elle n'avait confié à personne, pas même à son journal intime.

Elle sentait souvent sur elle le regard de son frère Albus, sourcils froncés, comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'être à Serpentard comme lui pour être capable de rester impassible et de protéger ses pensées.

Depuis quelques temps, Lily s'était isolée de ses amis et de sa famille. Elle se tenait en retrait, plus calme qu'auparavant, et observait. Avant de prendre une décision, elle voulait être sûre que son hypothèse était juste. Elle devait être certaine.

Parce que Lily Luna Potter était tombée amoureuse. Son premier amour, un amour d'adolescente, à la fois violent et exclusif. Elle avait passé quelques temps à soupirer, cachant ses émotions du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.  
Quand elle LE voyait, quand elle LE croisait, son cœur commençait à battre la chamade et elle se sentait toute chose. Il était parfait à ses yeux.

Et puis un jour, elle avait surpris un échange de regard et son monde avait basculé.

Rose Weasley, sa cousine adorée, avait échangé un regard avec le garçon de ses rêves et ses joues avaient délicatement rosi. Rose, tellement terre à terre, si peu sentimentale avait rougi sous le regard du jeune homme.

Lily avait jeté un bref regard à son frère, mais Albus comme à son habitude n'avait rien remarqué.

L'incident aurait pu paraître banal, voire insignifiant. Mais voilà, elle avait surpris le regard du jeune homme à côté de son frère posé sur Rose. Et avec l'impression que son cœur se brisait en miettes, elle avait compris que le jeune homme en question n'avait d'yeux que pour sa cousine.  
Celui qu'elle admirait en secret admirait sa cousine. Scorpius Malefoy.

Sa première réaction avait été de partir sous le regard étonné de ses frère et de Rose, pour se réfugier dans son dortoir.

Au départ elle avait été furieuse. Furieuse contre Rose, furieuse contre lui, Scorpius, de ne pas la voir. Ou plutôt de ne la voir que comme la petite sœur d'Albus.

Puis les larmes étaient venues. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, évacuant son chagrin. Une fois épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré, elle avait pris une décision.

Si effectivement, Scorpius et Rose étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre, elle enfermerait son amour dans le secret de son coeur et n'en parlerait jamais. Elle n'interférerait pas, ne ferait rien qui pourrait les gêner. Au contraire, elle encouragerait Albus à faire en sorte qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs sentiments.

Dans le cas contraire, elle attendrait de voir la suite.

Et depuis cette soirée fatidique, elle s'était placée en retrait, observant. Elle observait Rose, et ses façon de parler quand Scorpius était dans la pièce. Elle observait Rose quand quelqu'un parlait de Scorpius.  
Et à son grand désespoir, elle était arrivée à la conclusion que Rose avait une attirance certaine pour Scorpius Malefoy. Une attirance qu'elle tentait de nier, ou dont elle n'avait pas conscience. Mais tout son être se tendait vers le blondinet dès qu'il entrait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Dès que quelqu'un parlait de lui, elle dirigeait automatiquement son attention sur la conversation, sans participer, se contentant d'écouter.

La preuve la plus flagrante fut le jour où James annonça que Albus et Scorpius avaient été blessés. Les deux garçons avaient été victime d'une embuscade. La victime devait être Scorpius, mais Albus avait volé à son secours et ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à l'infirmerie.  
Pour certains à Poudlard, Scorpius Malefoy était la cible toute désignée pour faire payer les erreurs de sa famille.  
Rose s'était mise dans une colère noire, dans la grande salle, défiant quiconque de venir dire quoi que ce soit contre Scopius Malefoy.  
Personne n'avait pipé mot, et Rose était sortie de la pièce, les yeux lançant des éclairs, prête à en découdre.

Pour tout le monde, elle avait défendu son cousin et l'ami de son cousin.  
Mais Lily avait compris que Rose avait eu terriblement peur pour Scorpius et qu'elle était prête à tout pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

Quand les deux garçons sortirent de l'infirmerie, Lily et James allèrent les chercher. James raconta aux deux garçons l'éclat de Rose et Lily surveilla attentivement les réactions de Scorpius.

En voyant le blond qui occupait toutes ses pensées cacher un léger sourire et rougir légèrement, elle sentit son cœur sombrer.

Maintenant qu'elle savait où chercher les signes, elle ne s'en privait pas.  
Et chaque regard échangé, chaque rougeur qui envahissait leurs visages, lui brisait un peu plus le cœur.

Alors, Lily Luna Potter prit sa première résolution d'adulte - elle qui était tout juste adolescente. Elle pouvait bien sacrifier son cœur pour le bonheur de sa cousine et de celui qu'elle aimait.  
Ils seraient heureux ensemble, elle en était sûre. Son oncle Ron serait probablement un peu grognon au début, mais rien d'insurmontable. Pas avec son père et sa tante pour le convaincre.  
Il suffisait juste d'un léger coup de pouce pour que Rose accepte ses sentiments pour Scorpius, et que ces deux -là se rendent compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Dès lors, Lily s'obligea à être enjouée, malgré son désespoir. Ses bonnes résolutions ne pouvaient rien contre les élans de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Scorpius.

Après une soirée à discuter avec Rose, elle réussit à faire avouer à sa cousine que Scorpius était loin d'être laid. Deux autres soirées lui furent nécessaire pour que la jeune fille avoue qu'elle appréciait l'ami d'Albus.  
Lily mit Albus dans la confidence. Ce dernier l'observa un long moment, d'un air pensif. Puis il hocha la tête comme sa sœur insistait.

A eux deux, le frère et la sœur eurent besoin de plus d'un mois et demi pour qu'enfin Rose et Scorpius se rapprochent. A partir de là, il n'était pas rare de les voir seuls tous les deux en pleine conversation ou à travailler ensemble la bibliothèque.  
Lily, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le couple réprimait ses larmes et souriait bravement, certaine que sa décision était la meilleure.

De toutes façons, aussi bien Rose que Scorpius ne voyaient rien, absorbés l'un par l'autre. Et quand ils se perdaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, Lily malgré sa peine savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, qu'elle avait eu raison de taire ses sentiments - aussi forts soient ils.

Si elle avait avoué son inclination pour Scorpius, jamais Rose n'aurait accepté de se rapprocher de lui, et ils auraient été tous les trois malheureux.

Elle espérait juste que la douleur cesserait un jour...

* * *

 **Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review (même si vous n'avez pas aimé d'ailleurs : j'accepte toutes les critiques !). Merci !**


End file.
